


A Day at the Races

by YellowBananaOwl



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: Carolyn accepted 4 tickets to the Grand National from a customer, and she's starting to regret her decision.





	A Day at the Races

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachelvanbora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelvanbora/gifts).



> A gift for Rachel
> 
> Sorry it took so long! Happy Summer Christmas!
> 
>  
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

”Er, Mum?”

 

”What have you done now?”

 

”Why would you assume I have done anything?”

 

”Years of experience, dear heart. How much is it going to cost me?

 

”Not that much.”

 

”How much?”

 

”Just a thousand pounds.”

 

”A THOUSAND POUNDS? What on earth have you been doing? I knew today would get us into some sort of trouble. I should never have accepted these tickets.”

 

”Oh, but Mum. It’s been a brilliant day. One For Arthur is doing really well, it’s sunny, they have wine _and_  pineapple juice in the bars, and look at all of these amazing hats!”

 

”Oh I’ve seen them. I just wished you had left the hat-wearing bit to the posh ladies.”

 

”But you didn’t want to wear one, and I thought _someone_ should.”

 

”Hats aside, why do I have to relieve my wallet of a thousand pounds? Did you break something and why can’t we just fix it?”

 

”I didn’t break anything.”

 

”Oh, God, you _bought_  something, didn’t you? Not another hat, I hope.”

 

”No, why would I need another hat? I only have one head.”

 

”Then what did you buy?”

 

”You’ll like him.”

 

”Him?”

 

”Yes, Drop Out Joe.”

 

”Drop. Out. Joe?”

 

”Yes.”

 

”Arthur, did you buy a horse?”

 

”It seems so, yes.”

 

”WHY?”

 

”I didn’t do it on purpose! It just sort of happened.”

 

”How do you inadvertently buy a horse?”

 

”At an auction.”

 

”Of course.”

 

”I didn’t mean to buy anything, -

 

”No story of yours starting with those words has a happy ending.”

 

”- I just went in looking at the brilliant horses, and then the auction started, but no one was bidding -

 

”And the fact that the horse’s name had the words ”Drop Out” in it didn’t stop you?”

 

”- and I felt so sorry for him so I bid a thousand pounds just to get the bidding started -”

 

”I see.”

 

”- only it didn’t start…”

 

”It doesn’t look like it.”

 

”It stopped.”

 

”Indeed. So now you own a horse?”

 

”Now I own a horse.”

 

”And do you know anything about taking care of horses?”

 

”No, but I’m sure we can get a horse book on the way home and I’ll learn.”

 

”Tell me, how do you intend to get this horse back home?”

 

”I haven’t thought about that.”

 

”And where are you going to keep it?”

 

”I don’t know that either.”

 

”Right, we need to find Douglas.”

 

”I guess so.”


End file.
